Opeli/History
History To be added. Book One Echoes of Thunder Opeli interrupts a Prince Callum's training session with Soren to inform the young prince that his stepfather, King Harrow, wished to see him. Bloodthirsty The night of King Harrow's assassination, Opeli is part of the funeral procession, yet criticizes Lord Viren for rushing the funeral when it was Katolan tradition to mourn the king for seven days. The High Mage argued that expediency is required in the time of war. Once they reach the funeral, Viren gave a eulogy, stating that in his final moments, Harrow called Viren his brother. Opeli then inquired as to the princes' whereabouts. The news came out that the princes were also dead, shocking the crowd. Viren declared that Xadia's cruelty would not go unanswered and demanded the people move forward with strength and ordered Opeli to light the pyre. Opeli defiantly refused and extinguished her torch and her fellow torchbearers followed suit, so Viren ordered his daughter Claudia to use her magic to do so in their place. He then demanded the people mourn seven-fold for the next night there would be a coronation. The next night, a reluctant Opeli was about to crown Viren Lord Protector when General Amaya arrived, announcing through her interpreter Gren that the princes were alive. This put a smile on her face, as this meant Viren's attempt to seize power was thwarted. Book Two A Secret and a Spark Opeli attends a meeting of the High Council as Viren brings to their attention news of dragons flying high above the towns of Katolis and insists they take action. However, Councilor Saleer preached patience, stating that since Harrow's assassination, there hasn't been a single skirmish since then and believes that the situation would de-escalate. However, Viren argued that General Amaya reported elven forces gathering at the Border and is convinced Katolis must prepare for war, as well as call for a summit of the Pentarchy. Opeli called him out of order, reminding that only a king or queen could call a summit and added that the other rulers of the Human Kingdoms would accept nothing less than a letter bearing Harrow's seal. Despite Viren arguing that humanity might face extinction if they did not act, Opeli retorted that they could not act until they find the princes. Fire and Fury When Viren returns from a summit of the Pentarchy, Opeli confronts him, having learned he used Harrow's seal to summon the Pentarchy and falsely claimed regency and asks if his treason was worth it. The High Mage responded all his efforts were for naught and walked away. Opeli promised he could be removed from the council for his actions and he would be lucky if it ended there. The Book of Destiny Opeli later decides to have Viren arrested and has the Crownguard search the castle. As Marcos reported they could find no sign of Viren, Opeli ordered him to double the search and warned him not to underestimate Viren when they find him. Breathe To be added. Book Three Sol Regem To be added. References }} Navigation Category:Histories